SPD: Forgotton Warrior, Lost Memory
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: SPD crossover with my Guyver Universe. An accident in 2005 sends Mack suffering from amnesia to 2024 where he meets up with New Tech City’s version of Robin Hood. He spends a year with Jack and Z until they are caught by SPD Full summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not own Guyver or Power Rangers, only Mack and any character you don't recognize are mine unless noted.

Synopsis: An accident in 2005 sends Mack suffering from amnesia to 2024 where he meets up with New Tech City's version of Robin Hood. He spends a year with Jack and Z until they are caught by SPD and he begins to rediscover his past and where his future may lead.

**SPD: Forgotten Past, Foreign Future**

**By**

**CT Malone**

Prolog: Warrior with No Past

The young man shifted groggily in the makeshift bed in the back of the U-haul truck. He blinked his eyes open trying to shake the sleep from them. He was sore all over from sleeping on the floor and looked like he had gone through a tornado from the state of his hair. He cautiously stood up and exited back of the truck.

"Glad to see sleeping beauty finally woke up," remarked a voice from behind him. He turned to see a young black male about eighteen or nineteen years old. He wore blue jeans and a red shirt over which he wore a black jacket, his hair was in thick dreadlocks, he looked like a common street thug except for the fact that he was smiling, not a vicious smile but a friendly one. "Here," he said handing him a burger.

"Thanks," said the young man taking the burger and wolfing it down like if it wasn't eaten quickly it would grow legs and run away.

"Looks like someone was hungry," remarked the black man. "I'm Jack, you got a name?"

"Mack, Mack…something" he said struggling to recall what his last name was. The fact was he could remember nothing of the last few days. "I can't remember" he said incredulously.

Jack looked at him for a moment searchingly. "By can't remember…"

"I remember facts general things most people know, but specifics like my name, age, where I'm from, or even where I am is blank. Like an empty canvas" Mack answered.

Jack sighed "I'm not surprised when Z and I found you, you were out cold and looked like you had been struck by lightning or something but their weren't any clouds out that day."

Mack looked at his clothes and saw the edges frayed and blackened like burnt toast, his shirt had scorch marks and holes, and the rubber souls of his sneakers had a thin melted look to them.

"I'm no expert but this might help, what was the last thing you remember?" asked Jack.

Mack concentrated for a moment trying to recall, suddenly a blinding pain shot through his body. In his mind he say a flash of light then a voice call out his name, then only pain again. "You alright?" asked Jack as Mack cried out in pain.

As quickly as it came, the pain left him numb and chilled. He ran his hand over the back of his neck and felt two throbbing protrusions just below his hairline, enough for them to be obscured by his hair. "Fine" he said trying to regain his composure.

"Any idea where you got those?" asked Jack. Mack looked at him curiously wondering what he meant. "I may not have graduated high school but I know that marks like those aren't from lightning, so what is it?"

Mack rubbed the area with his hand again. As he applied pressure to them he felt something like a thin worm-like something squirm under his skin. Mack was scarred, what was he, was even like Jack, or was he something else. Was he a freak?

"What ever it is you can trust me" said Jack reassuringly.

"How can I? I don't know who or what I am, how can I trust you?" he asked in a rather hopeless tone.

Jack said nothing but tossed a bat to Mack which he caught. "That's a solid bat right, now hit me with it."

"What!" asked a shocked Mack.

"Not hard, just try to hit me" said Jack simply. Mack said nothing but made a steady swing with the bat and closed his eyes waiting to her the sound of wood hitting flesh but it never came. Tentatively he opened his eyes and saw to his shocked amazement saw the bat hovering in the middle of Jack's chest as if it was nothing but air. "See, what ever you are, you are not alone" said Jack.

"So what are you or what are we?" asked Mack.

"As far as I know, I'm human; just with an upgrade" said Jack in a roughish way.

"Human, with an upgrade" Mack thought to himself. "Yeah, I can live with that."

* * *

Over the next hour Jack filled Mack in on the world that he was now apart of, the world of the New Tech City. He learned in NTC there were three things to avoid: police, gangs, and most of all _Space Patrol Delta_ or SPD. "See normal police are pushovers but SPD are cops to the tenth degree on steroids. They take the best of the best from Police academies, high schools, and institutes from all over the world and turn them into a mix of a SWAT Team and a Marine Unit. They normally handle big stuff: terrorist and things like that but get the Space Patrol _Dorks _on your case and well…" he made a kissing sound and waved goodbye.

"So, these guys are ones who always get their man?" asked Mack.

"They try, me and Z though got away from them a number of times" said Jack rather proudly. "But we don't rate that high on their radar, I mean the most we do is steal from rich clothing stores to get stuff to hand out to the poor and maybe teach a lesson or two to some of the more idiotic gang bangers around town."

"Sounds like you two are a regular pair of Robin Hoods" said Mack.

"That what some of the younger kids call us," said Jack with a laugh.

"Any chance you can use a merry man with amnesia?" asked Mack with chuckle.

Jack was about to respond when the sound of scuffle outside reached their ears. With out a word the two of them ran out side to find out what was going on.

* * *

Mack and Jack arrived to find a brunette Latina fighting off a set of identical Triplets dressed in black tunics lined with sliver. Each of them had a strange tattoo like birth mark over their left eye. In the back of Mack's mind something stirred, a strange feeling, a second consciousness, a sixth sense, he couldn't tell. It was primal and other worldly but what ever it was it told Mack that the triplets were not human in any sense of the word.

"Triforians" muttered Jack under his breath. Mack looked at him confused "Aliens made up of three beings bonded together as one, seeing one separated is rarely a good thing, it's said to be their ultimate punishment," he whispered.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Mack as he watched the Triplets circle the girl.

"Don't worry, Z can handle herself" said Jack casually.

Mack looked pensively to Jack, not understanding why Jack was so confident. Catching look he sighed then yelled out "Z enough fun, show them what you can do!"

Z gave the two of them a sidelong glance then her eyes flashed bright yellow and in seconds two exact replicas of Z appeared behind two of the Triplets and drew them into attacking, their hands hitting nothing but air. Thinking that they were nothing but holograms relaxed their stance. The two replicates smiled mischievously and attacked sending the two Triplets flying to the ground.

"Whoa" said Mack as Z and her copies took care of the Triplets.

"Like I said, Human but with upgrades" remarked Jack.

As the two of them watched Z handle the Triplets another pair stepped from the shadows and attacked the distracted young men sending them flying. Mack turned to see a young man relatively human looking except that instead of hair, his skull was covered with what looked like a jellyfish. The other was not human at all but was a robot. He looked like he was designed for law enforcement but instead of blue and white he was covered in black and his lights had silver paint over them which gave him a menacing look.

"A retro fitted Blue Senturion Robot and an Aquishian thug, were honored that Nokovich would send his best for little old us" quipped Jack as he and Mack got up from the blast they took.

"Who?" asked Mack, a look of confusion playing across his face.

"Reinhardt Nokovich, mob boss, racketeer, murderer, and all around son of a bitch. Which ever part of NTC that wasn't cleaned up by SPD he controls. Every gang, shady deal, and drug ring has his finger prints all over it. For the last few months he's wanted my services as an enforcer and to help bring in some fresh blood into his business because of the influence I have with most of the homeless. They know I try to do right by them and I won't betray that trust" whispered Jack who then turned to face the two offending thugs.

"Mr. Landors, you fled from us and our master, turning down his generous offer to stand by his right hand; and yet here we are again and as before we ask you to join us or suffer our displeasure" said the Senturion.

"Your processors must be out dated metal head, I told you I ain't interested in joining your little gang and as for your displeasure," he looks at the fight taking place between Z and the Triplets. "I'm willing to chance it if that the best you have" he said cockily.

"Are you so sure?" asked the robot. "Teer!" he yelled drawing the attention of the Triplets. "Show Mr. Landors your true power."

The three of them smiled evilly and broke off their attacks and regrouped. The three of them looked to each other slyly and rushed Z passing easily through Z duplicates and hitting Z with their combined might made her loose concentration causing the duplicates to vanish. With out their distraction the Triplets proceeded to move in to finish her off.

"That's not goanna happen" said Jack who rushed in to defend Z only to get thrown back from a mental blast from the Aquishian thug who then pinned him to a wall. Mack turned to get help when he came face to face with the robot. He took a swing at it which only angered it. He knocked Mack to ground and pinned him with his foot.

"It seems you haven't gotten our point Mr. Landors. But perhaps this will prove that we mean business. As you know Triforians are by nature three beings acting as one with each of them acting as facet of the total personality. Teer here was combined most uniquely, you see most Triforians have only one part of themselves that could become evil but out of every hundred thousand or so one comes along that all of their facet can potentially turn evil. Teer here was that one out of a hundred-thousand," said the robot in a mocking tone. "Remind me Teer; what do you call yourselves?" asked the robot.

The Triplets had picked up a now ragged looking Z and moved so that Jack who was pinned against a wall by the Aquishian thug had a clear view. The one on her left spoke first, anger sketched on his face "I'm known as Teer of Anger."

The one on her right then tugged the limp Z closer to himself, "I'm Teer of Greed" he yelled.

The last one who stood in front of them turned toward Jack, his face was dark and smug. His gaze sent chills up Mack's spine and he wasn't the one who was looked at. "Teer of Hate" he said menacingly.

"Ah yes, and it was that facet that of you that forced the Triforian High Council to sever you wasn't it. Now please show Mr. Landors what will happen if he doesn't cooperate" said the robot.

The Triplet turned and pulled out a long knife and turned to face Z. Mack didn't need to see what was going on to figure out what was going to happen. Mack could see Jack struggling against the energy field the Aquishian was using to hold him in place and in phase. The robot chuckled evilly and in that moment something snapped, that primal sixth sense part of him roared in rage and started something within Mack's body. He felt his heart quicken pumping blood as if he was running, his adrenalin glands go into over drive flooding his body, and he then felt a strange energy coarse through him. Mack's mind became clear and devoid of distraction. He then grabbed the robot's leg and lifted it off his chest causing it's servos to strain and spark. The robot looked down; if it could show emotion it would have been surprised beyond belief.

Mack had the foot off his chest just enough for him to move and in an impressive show of agility spins his legs out from under the Senturion and then arches them up in a leg lock around the robots neck and flips him to the ground sparking and shuddering as he attempts to get back up on to it's feet.

Teer of Hate turned to see Mack kick back onto his feet and stared him down. The shudder he felt before from this man dwindled to nothing and to the Triplets surprise cracked his neck stretching his muscles. Hate fingered the knife he held for a moment then rushed Mack slicing the air. With inhuman speed Mack dodged the blade with complex blocks and counter attacks the Triplet soon found himself disarmed, his knife now embedded in the dirt behind Mack. Hate then took a shot at Mack only for Mack to catch his fist with hand. Showing no strain Mack bore down on the captured fist, Hate soon was on his knees crying in pain and then the area echoed with a sickening crunch as the bones in his hand shattered.

Mack dropped the hand and allowed Hate to collapse into a heap cradling his limp hand. He then turned his attention to Greed and Anger who unlike their brother had no courage in them. With only a harsh glare from Mack, causint themdrop Z and run off hoping to avoidthier brother'sfate.

* * *

The Aquishian thug watched as Mack dispatched the remaining triplets with only a glare. He looked from the man he had pinned to Mack and back. Deciding that Mack would make a better prize then a common weak Earthling, he dropped the shield that pinned Jack to the wall and let him fall to the ground and turned to face Mack.

Hearing Jack's fall, Mack turned and came face to face with the Aquishian thug. For his race he was large, muscular, and olive skinned. He was clothed in a blue sleeveless tunic and black trousers. With out warning he threw out a mental energy blast sending him back several feet but still holding his ground. Mack's hand flared with heat as he held off the energy, his muscles straining to keep the energy blast from overtaking him. The strain soon forced him to take a knee, exhausted from the struggle but still holding the blast off.

"Face it human, you can not defeat me" he said menacingly.

Mack looked around and noticed a something that made him smile. With new strength he stood up, "I don't have to defeat you, only distract you," he chided.

The thug looked at Mack confused then a yell echoed from his side. Before he could even turn to look Z came at him with a double round house kick sending him into a wall were he crashed to the ground unconscious.

"You alright?" asked Z looking toward an exhausted Mack.

"I'll live, by the way how did you…" he began to ask.

"I had enough strength to create one copy of myself then I just shifted my conscious into that body making the injured one the copy and allowed it to vanish" she said.

Mack chuckled amazed at her resourcefulness. Suddenly Mack heard sirens in the distance. "Someone must have heard us" said Mack.

Z quickly rushed to Jack's side and tried to rouse him. "Errrrrrrr; someone get the number of that freight train that got me?" asked Jack as Z helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry, he…"

"Mack" interrupted Jack finally introducing the two.

"…Mack took care of them but we'll tell ya later right now we have 5-0 heading our way" said Z.

"Then let's book," with that the trio set off at a run leaving behind only their defeated adversaries for the cops to book.

The cop who arrived on the scene first recognized the Senturion, Aquishian, and Triforian from the SPD Most Wanted list and placed a call for them to come to the scene.

Infifteen minutesthe A-Squad arrived along with a group of cadets to case the area, after establishing what had happened a call was made to have Commander Cruger, Head of SPD's Earth forces, to report to the scene.

* * *

"Cadet Quinton" called Cruger when he arrived on the scene.

A human female about twenty years old with dark hair and olive skin saluted he superior officer. Charlie Quinton was the first female Red Ranger in the long and glorious history of the Power Rangers. She had taken up the mantle after the team's original Red Ranger Michael Rodriguez had died in a training accident two years ago. She had long since proved herself to be a commendable leader having the most successful arrest rate of any current squad and as such made many enemies because of it. Cruger longed for the days when Ranger identities were guarded secrets but such days were long past and there were other ways to deal with it, now though he focused on what had happened that warranted him coming here.

"Commander, I glad you could come so quickly. During our canvas we uncovered some Intel that I though you should see sir" said Charlie in a cold soldier like tone that for some reason always gave Cruger chills.

"Very well, let's have a look then" said the Commander allowing the Red Ranger to lead him through the crime scene.

"Local authority responded to a call placed by a runner who past through here. He claimed that three people where terrorizing a group of homeless people that had gathered together for protection. The officer who first arrived found three known members of the Nokovich mob. Tiberus of Aquitar, wanted for assault and robbery, Teer of Triforia exiled for murder, and Blue Senturion Unit 1477-B" said Charlie giving her superior the rundown of the crime.

"I take it that Ambassador Cestro and Lord Trey have been informed of this event?" asked Cruger.

"I had Command alert them as soon as they were identified, Lord Trey said that when he was exiled he no longer was under Triforian law so any punishment we deem they will stand by, the Ambassador however has yet to contact us so until then he has been placed in custody and was transported back to base. 1477-B was damaged but still coherent when we got here. I had Cadet Tusk download his memory core and transfer it to base for decoding. What we get from that should allow us to remove Nokovich's influence from the city" she continued.

"Good work but I take it that is not why you called me here" remarked Cruger.

"No sir," said Charlie sternly. "During a scan of the scene we found some trace DNA fragments, not enough for a match sir but enough to determine race sir; one male African American late teens, one female Anglo Hispanic also mid teens, and one Caucasian male late teens. According to the witness they were the ones being terrorized sir."

"Hmm, I take it that there is more to it then that?" asked Cruger.

"The scan showed an anomaly sir" she then handed Cruger a data pad with the information.

Cruger's face was expressionless but slow became filled with shock. "It can't be" he said to himself. Resolutely he placed the pad in his inside pocket.

"Sir?" said Charlie questioningly.

"Inform your squad to forget this Intel, it is not to be discussed and is to be considered classified" said Cruger sternly.

"I don't understand sir?" said Charlie.

"These samples were NEVER found, understood?" said Cruger.

"Yes sir!" said Charlie with a salute, with that Cruger departed.

"Well, what the dog have to say boss?" asked Tusk when Charlie met up with her squad again in a back near the crime scene.

Charlie gazed at her squad's Blue Ranger and snarled. "He's hiding something, the DNA we found set something off for him and now he's on edge."

"So if the subject gets push we blow our cover before Grumm can arrive," said Frank the squad's Yellow Ranger and second in command.

"As well as…"

"Clearing out the last…"

"Of the criminals…"

"Who could stand against Grumm," traded off the siblings emotionlessly, Reg and Gina; A-squad's Green and Pink Ranger.

"Exactly, we let it be for now. The Senturion will give us enough intel for us to complete our mission, then the Emperor will come and we get our reward. So we continue to serve Cruger and SPD until then and leave what we discovered alone, besides it won't be of much concern once Grumm arrives. Now back to work, to the conquest of the galaxy; Hail the Troobian Empire," said Charlie quietly with a salute.


End file.
